Train of Thought
}} | rev2 = IGN | rev2Score = (8/10) | rev3 = Metal Review | rev3Score = (7.9/10) }} Train of Thought is the seventh studio album by progressive metal band Dream Theater, released on November 11, 2003 through Elektra Records. Inspired by the audience response to Dream Theater's heavier songs while on tour,As discussed by John Petrucci in the 20th Anniversary Documentary "The Score So Far", found on the Score DVD in the "Chaos in Progress" documentary, Portnoy says that they wanted Train of Thought to be a "balls to the wall" album with heavier, darker riffing, exposing them to a number of new metal fans. The album was written in three weeks. It was engineered by Doug Oberkircher and mixed by Kevin Shirley. Most of the album was played in concert for the ''Live at Budokan'' DVD. All songs from it have been played live to date. Writing As mentioned in videos of the recording/writing sessions, which were filmed by Mike Portnoy, the band "cooped themselves in a rehearsal studio" in New York, and wrote the full album from March 10 through April 3, in a record time of three weeks, after which they began recording, starting with the drum tracks and ending with the vocals. Songs * The first song "As I Am" starts with the ending synth/orchestral chord of Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence. * Some lyrics of "As I Am" were inspired by Dream Theater's 2003 summer tour with Queensrÿche, described by Mike Portnoy as an "irksome series of shows." According to Portnoy, Queensrÿche guitarist Mike Stone tried giving John Petrucci tips on playing guitar, leading Petrucci to write the lyrics: "Don't tell me what's in, tell me how to write". * "This Dying Soul" continues Mike Portnoy's Twelve-step Suite, which started with "The Glass Prison" on Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence and later continued with "The Root of All Evil" on Octavarium, "Repentance" on Systematic Chaos, and ending with "The Shattered Fortress" on Black Clouds & Silver Linings. These songs share some of the lyrics and melodies. For example, this song features a riff from "The Glass Prison", which is heard at the start of this song's step "Release". * "Honor Thy Father" was written about Mike Portnoy's stepfather. When asked about what inspired him to write that song, he stated in an IRC: "I'm not very good at writing love songs, so I decided to write a hate song!" * Some of the mumbles during "Honor Thy Father" are taken from Paul Thomas Anderson's film Magnolia, in the scene when Jason Robards' character is talking to Philip Seymour Hoffman's character about his regrets in life. There are also parts taken from the film At Close Range in which a scene of Sean Penn and Christopher Walken's characters can be heard arguing. Other voice samples heard during the bridge were taken from the movies Ordinary People, The Royal Tenenbaums, and Oz. * The lyrics to "Vacant" were inspired by James LaBrie's daughter, who fell into a short coma after suffering a sudden, unexplained seizure three days before her seventh birthday. * "Stream of Consciousness" is the longest Dream Theater instrumental to date (not counting live mash-ups such as "Instrumedley"). * Between 5:51 and 6:07 of the song "In the Name of God", there was a hidden composition buried beneath the far louder sounds of the song itself which lay undiscovered for over a year and a half. The band did not tell anyone that a hidden "nugget" (as it became known amongst Dream Theater fans) was present in the song, and only when Mike Portnoy mentioned it in his Mike Portnoy: Live at Budokan Drum-Cam DVD over a year later did someone find it. The Mike Portnoy message board was rife with fans scouring the song looking for what it might be, until a fan going by the pseudonymous name "DarrylRevok" mentioned that from 5:51 to 6:07 there appeared to be morse code audible, which Nick Bogovich (user handle "Bogie") isolated and discovered that when translated to English, the phrase "eat my ass and balls" (a Mike Portnoy catchphrase) was the result. * From 12:56 onwards of "In the Name of God", the American civil war hymn "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" can be heard in the right channel. * Jordan Rudess played the final note in the album (heard at 14:06 of "In the Name of God") with his nose as shown in the "Making Train of Thought" documentary. Mike Portnoy approved the take while he was filming. This is also the first note of Octavarium's first song, "The Root of All Evil" and the last note of the last song, "Octavarium" (heard at 23:29). Track listing All music composed by John Petrucci, John Myung, Jordan Rudess and Mike Portnoy except where noted. *The Korean special edition included songs from the Live Scenes from New York live collection. Personnel ;Dream Theater *James LaBrie - Vocals *Jordan Rudess - Keyboards *Mike Portnoy - Drums *John Petrucci - Guitars *John Myung - Bass ;Additional musician *Eugene Friesen – Cello on "Vacant" ;Production *Anita Marisa Boriboon - Art direction *Roger Lian - Digital editing *Howie Weinberg - Mastering *Dan Bucchi - Assistant Engineering *Yohei Goto - Assistant Engineering *Brian Harding - Assistant Engineering *Kieran Pardias - Assistant Engineering *Kevin "Caveman" Shirley - Mixing *Mike Portnoy - Producer *John Petrucci - Producer *Jerry Uelsmann - Cover art *Doug Oberkircher - Engineering References External links *The writing of Train of Thought *The recording of Train of Thought Category:Albums Category:2003 albums